This research is directed towards obtaining basic biochemical information on the fate, metabolism and inductive effect of juvenoids in Triatoma infestans, mammalian cells in culture and isolated rat hepatocytes. Parallel work will involve the analysis of metabolic products by in vitro reconstituted enzyme systems.